Just A Few Simple Things
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: TJ sets up a small romantic picnic for Cassie. Pairing: CassieTJ. A short and sweet story.


**Just A Few Simple Things**

A short story written by Robbie

_**Romantic Pairing: TJ Johnson/Cassie Chan**_

_**Circa: In Space era**_

_**

* * *

**_  
"C'mon, Cassie, just a little further!"

It was a wonderful afternoon in Angel Grove. Birds were chirping, singing their songs to the world. People were going about their usual routines, Astronema or her henchmen's mugs not being shown at all, which could only mean one thing, aside from awkwardness amongst people. A wonderful day.

Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, or better known to his friends and others as "TJ", was leading her close friend, Cassie, to a serene location. A location, which the Blue Space Ranger thought of, as well…romantic. Cassie had a blindfold on, so TJ would have to lead her there himself, his trust guarded with Cassie.

"Teej, this better not be like the time when you and the other maniacs on our team poured punch on my head at Adele's Christmas Party!" Cassie shouted loud enough for anyone in range to hear. TJ laughed at her friend's comment.

"No, no, its nothing like that." He insisted, as they arrived to the location. It was nice and simple. A picnic blanket draped on the ground, with a woven picnic basket laid down on it. Slowly, TJ undid the blindfold on Cassie's face. When she saw it, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" Cassie breathed, as she looked it over. "Its wonderful…A picnic?"

TJ nodded, his award winning smile curling across his lips. "Yep. All for us." he answered, his charm getting the better of him. Not knowing what was coming next, he was caught off guard, as Cassie tackle hugged her friend to the ground.

"I love it so, so much!" Cassie squealed happily. TJ blushed at their position, as he was lying on the ground, Cassie right on top of him. A small blush creeping along her cheeks as well, she removed herself from TJ, and sat down on the blanket. "Umm, let's eat."

* * *

The meal went on for a few hours. TJ and Cassie enjoyed the food, and talked about usual goings on in their lives. 

"So, lemme get this straight." TJ said before taking a sip of his lemonade. "When Andros and Zhane got stuck in the Utility Closet, and none of us knew who did that…It was you!"

Cassie nodded, a small playful smirk on her face. "Pink isn't always meant to be a girly girl color, Teej." she teased. TJ smiled and shook his head. One thing he adored about Cassie: she had a sense of humor that could get any crowd going. That was just one of those thousands of things that he loved about the Pink Ranger.

After finishing up their meal, Cassie looked to TJ. "Want to head ba-" she insisted before seeing the moon in the sky. It was a full moon, and did it look beautiful. "Wow…TJ, look." TJ looked to the sky, and smiled at the sight.

"It's gorgeous…" TJ said softly, as he moved next to Cassie to get a better look. Cassie smiled over at TJ, and sighed happily. When she said she loved men who were tall, dark, and mysterious, she did not mean the Phantom Ranger.

"TJ…I got a confession to make." Cassie said softly, as she moved closer to him. TJ's face gained a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow. "What is it?"

"I never liked the Phantom Ranger in the way you guys thought…" Cassie admitted, lowering her gaze to hide an embarrassed blush. TJ looked slightly shocked by this news.

"You didn't?"

"No…" Cassie answered, looking up at her friend. "There was someone else. Someone who I thought of as tall, dark, and mysterious." With that, she leaned up, and pressed a gentle yet tender kiss on TJ's lips. Cassie slowly removed her lips from his after a good three seconds. She tried to hold back a smile as she looked up to see TJ's shocked reaction.

"Umm…that was…wow." TJ whispered, trying to get his feelings in order.

"So…I guess I couldn't hold that in anymore." Cassie said softly, looking down. "But if you don't want a relationship-" Before she could finish, TJ held her close, and pressed a kiss of his own on Cassie's lips, who returned the action tenderly. Passing a hand through her hair, he lost almost any sense of the world around them. It was only them that mattered now, and nothing was going to get in the way of this. Pulling away once again, they found each other in one another's arms.

"Cassie…" TJ whispered softly.

"TJ…" Cassie whispered back in the same tone.

"I…I love you."

Cassie blushed a little, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." she said quietly. Closing her eyes, she let TJ take her in his arms, feeling safe for once in her life. She knew she could trust her blue-clad hero with anything that was on her mind. This was a new chance, and she would do anything to keep TJ there for her.

**THE END**


End file.
